Guardian
by Tundrafire
Summary: In a land where aliens are the key factor, Man has forgotten his own beast of power. How will a returned legend affect the war, and how will the war affect the legend?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my second story on Fanfiction, so any advice or constructive criticism would be a great help.**

In a world where alien life forms have journeyed to earth, in such of a common goal for different purposes; mankind has forgot it;s own beast of legend. Great horned serpents that fly by wing and had ruled the skies are now nothing more then fantasy.

The few if the grand beast that remain sleep for eternity, or walk amongst the humans, blending in by wearing false skin that they conjure to not stand out.

With these few remaining, there is a young adult who's goal is to raise the hatchling of her fallen sire and dam. Due to that, she has gained a dislike for humans and their ways, and is forever vigilant, having to keep up with the hatchlings antics.

This is her story.

**Sorry it's so short, but this is just a prologue after all.**


	2. An Inhuman Family

Outside of Mission City, there is a small house. Living in that small house is a woman raising two children in place of their parents... Okay, Okay, raising the children of their fallen Sire and Dam, yes. Normal people living in that small house? Negative, Ghost rider, taking it they aren't even human to begin with, and no they aren't cybertronian either. But enough of the rambling of this narrator, lets get back to the story, shall we?

The womans' name was Tundra Strint. The children, being an young boy of eight, Christian, and his older sister by a year, Dani; Tundra had her work cut out for her, and the fact that they were a family of dragons didn't help much either.

Tundra was listening to the radio about the recent terrorist attack on Mission City, when Dani and Chris, short for Christian, came charging through the house in their true forms of all things.

Christian was a a pale blue scaled dragon, with little budding horns. His wings were to small for flying, and he ran on four legs. His tail was a bit for, but thick, same as every other male dragon that has ever walked this earth.. On thing that stood out though was a small tooth that stuck out of his mouth, and his large yellow eyes.

Dani, on the other hand, was leaner then Chris, with fur of an autumn orange. She had paws instead of talons, and her wings, bigger than Christians', but still to small to fly, were feathered. She had a mane, but no horns, what so ever.

Tundra growled," Both of you, turn back to your human form, and keep quiet. I;m trying to hear what is going on in the human city!" Both hatchlings stopped, and were engulfed in flames of various colors, leaving two red head, brown eyed, children standing in their place," Yes Sister."

Tundra nodded," Thank you both. Why not go outside and play or relax for a moment?" She then turned her attention back to the radio, only to hear music. She had missed most of the information," Scratch..."

Dani gasped," Sister, such language!" Tundra growled at her younger siblings," I'm an adult so I can saw whatever I please. Is dragons, you should know our ways, and remember you both are not old enough to speak such words."

The two youths nodded," Alright." Tundra then smiled, as they ran off to play, and sighed, looking outside at the city in the distance," I fear that soon something will threaten our ways... Something that I cannot fight alone." She sighed,"... Something that can take my siblings from me..."

( Comment for Primus sakes! )


	3. Tip of the Iceberg

The next few days had been quiet after the attack on Mission City, and Tundra's life of caring for the hatchlings had been normal; yelling, playing, feeding and cleaning. Of course, that's how she prefered it, exspecially when humans avoid her home.

But today, that peaceful tran quilty comes to an end with a Topkick pulling into her yard. The kids, in human form, gaped at the large vehicle with glee, as Tundra walked out onto the porch with a frown gracing her facial features.

Two military men stepped out of the black vehicle, one Caucasian, and the other African-American, and walked right up to the porch, not stepping onto it, though. The white man nodded in greetings," Hello, Ma'm, I'm Major William Lennox, and this", he gestured to his companion," is Sergeant Robert Epps."

Tundra raised a eyebrow, and leaned her head to the side, causing her long brown hair to fall in such a way," Alright, and what are you doing here, Major Lennox?"

Will frowned slightly at the undertone of the Tundra's vice, and the fact that she didn't introduce herself," We have received reports of... odd occurrences around your property." Ti that she glanced at Christian, and Dani, who shrunk back a bit, and then she sighed, looking at the military men," Sorry, but there is nothing here for you to find, Major. Now I ask that you leave, before I make you leave."

Will raised an eyebrow," Is that a threat, Ma'm?"

Tundra smirked at his obviously forced politeness," Was it? Well in that case you should listen to it, yes?"

" You do realize who your threatening, correct?"

Tundra scoffed," The future members of Area 51, perhaps."

Epps held back a snicker, as Will sighed," Funny... We'll leave then, but can we get your name first, Ma'm?"

Tundra's eyebrow twitched in anger," Tundra Strint, and if you say Ma'm to me one more time, I'll make you wish you had never known my name in the first place."

The threat, although real, did not faze Lennox and Epps, as they both nodded in farewell, and turned walking back towards the Topkick.

When they drove off, Tundra shook her head, and Chris looked at her," Will they be back, Sister?" Tundra looked at the two hatchlings and smiled," I doubt it, now you two go play."

When they ran off, Tundra's smile shifted to a frown, seeing that she had just lied to her younger siblings.

* * *

Epps looked at Will as they headed back to base," Think she was hiding something?" Will looked at his friend ," Everything about that place screamed ' Hiding something.' However, it seems we won't be able to do anything without a warrant... Unless a decepticon decided to hang out on that woman's property that is." Epps chuckled at the thought, and shrugged," Hey, anything is possible after all."

Will laughed and nodded," True."


End file.
